


make my heart shake (bend and break)

by WaifsandStrays



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Sort of Not!Fic, but mostly fic, everything gay happens at eden's, this comes from the discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaifsandStrays/pseuds/WaifsandStrays
Summary: Aaron develops a fascination with Kevin's dick, has a sexuality crisis and feelings and fails to process any of it.





	make my heart shake (bend and break)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me preface this by saying I BLAME ALL OF YOU AND YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. Ahem. Anyway, this is in mostly the same format and shape that it was when I dropped it into the Kevaaron Discord, just cleaned up a little. So if it reads weirdly in places, that's probably why.

Aaron likes to think that he’s a pretty rational person. He doesn’t just do things, not like Andrew does. But sometimes all the planning and thought in the world can’t prepare a person for the kind of revelation Aaron falls face first into. 

It all starts during gym time. Aaron needs a spotter and Andrew is busy with his own weights so Aaron asks Kevin to spot him. Which wouldn’t be an issue except apparently Kevin forgot his compression shorts today so Aaron’s lying there trying to bench press with Kevin’s very obvious dick outlined right next to his face. It’s very distracting. And disconcerting. But mostly distracting.

And Aaron doesn’t want to keep checking out Kevin’s junk but it’s _right there_ so how could he _not_ look? And _Jesus Christ_ how does Kevin walk upright with that thing in his pants? It’s thick and long and impressive enough soft that Aaron’s kind of scared to think about what it looks like hard.

Except that now that’s all he’s thinking about.

Aaron doesn’t get much done the rest of the day in the gym and Kevin bitches at him for it - predictably. Thankfully he doesn’t notice _why_. Aaron doesn’t know why the fuck he keeps staring at Kevin’s dick or why he’s so surprised. Kevin is a big guy, why wouldn’t his dick be big too? It’s simple science!

It’s nothing, he tells himself. He was startled and bored and his mind wandered and now he’s over it. It’ll go away. At least that’s what he told himself anyway.

Except Aaron catches himself staring all the time now. When they run laps, when they’re sitting on the couch watching TV, when Kevin wanders around the locker room like a total douche with the towel just barely covering his dick... Aaron thinks he’s getting kind of obvious about it too, which sucks because now Nicky keeps leaving these weird pamphlets about bisexuality under his door and being super supportive of everything he says. Which is just...weird.

Of course that’s when the situation goes from mildly annoying to the worst thing in Aaron’s whole life. He’s laying on his bed, dorm to himself for the first time in over a week, and he’s kind of feelin’ himself right now so why _not_ have an extended jerk off session while Matt’s out of the way? Aaron is ready for this alone time, he’s got warming lube and everything.

He starts off with thinking about the usual things - boobs, girls he’s been with in the past, faceless shapes that are more about getting off than any real remembered encounters. But it doesn’t last. It never does really. Eventually _other thoughts_ start to creep in. Thoughts about defined abs and cut hip bones and arms thick enough to hold him up and hands that aren’t soft and dainty at all. Men. Aaron starts thinking about men.

And from there it’s a slippery downhill slope to thinking about Kevin because all roads in Aaron’s brain apparently lead back to Kevin and his giant dick. The hand he’s been imagining isn’t his starts to look like Kevin’s, scars on the back, thick fingers and calloused palm from holding a racquet his whole life. Aaron isn’t usually a loud person but fuck he needs to quiet down. The walls in the dorms are not soundproof in the slightest and the last thing he needs is Allison - god forbid - overhearing him.

The thing is… handjobs are all well and good but Kevin’s fingers are a thing of beauty and Aaron is starting to wonder how they’d feel inside him. He slides down on the bed, spreads his legs and tries to ignore the feeling of being exposed. ‘There’s no one here but you,’ he thinks, heart pounding. ‘You’re okay.’ 

Kevin’s fingers are thicker than his own so the illusion is a little harder to keep up when he lubes up a finger and presses inside slowly. He’s never done this before though so maybe it’s better that he starts small. It’s not...uncomfortable but Aaron doesn’t really get what all the fuss is about. He’s probably too short to get the angle exactly right but he adds another finger just to be sure.

The stretch is more this time so it’s easier to pretend that it’s Kevin working him open, Kevin’s hand on his cock keeping him hard and wanting. God, they’d have to do this so many times just to get Aaron ready to take Kevin’s dick. Which is a new thought but _fuck_ is it a good one. Aaron whines a little and adds a third finger, trying to imagine how much of a stretch Kevin would be. Kevin’s just so much bigger than him, not just his dick, but everywhere. He could fold Aaron up anyway he wanted him and just fuck him and Aaron _would let him_.

That’s the part that shakes Aaron so much, that he would let Kevin fuck him. Because his newfound bisexuality is really great in theory but Aaron isn’t sure how far that theory extends into reality. He really doesn’t want to put himself or Kevin or anyone else in a position where he might not be able to follow through.

But somehow in his existential waffling and wriggling, Aaron’s found the right angle to find his prostate. And _now_ he gets it. Aaron hasn’t had an orgasm that good since he found out what an orgasm was. He’s lying there, cum on his belly, staring at the ceiling because _oh fuck_.

‘Okay Aaron, let’s review the facts. Scientific method, just like they taught you,’ Aaron thinks to himself, staring down at his still curled toes. ‘You’re okay with thinking about boys in a sexual way, let’s check that off the list. You’re _really_ okay with thinking about Kevin in a sexual way. And you’re _really really realllllly_ okay with the mechanics of gay sex. Dude, you’re a bisexual.’

In the aftermath of this revelation, Aaron is embarrassed and hyper aware of everything he says and does which translates into avoiding the fuck out of Kevin, Nicky and Andrew because _they know_ , they have to know. They’ll be able to tell by looking at him then Andrew’s going to cut Kevin’s beautiful dick off and Nicky’s going to try and take him to parades and shit and _fucking worst of all_ Kevin will know Aaron wants to ride his dick into the fucking sunset.

So by the time Andrew decides to drag them all off to Columbia for the weekend, Aaron is still walking on pins and needles. He feels like he’s got a giant neon sign that says ‘BISEXUAL IN CRISIS’ flashing pink, blue and purple across his forehead. He might as well have for all the sympathetic looks Nicky keeps flashing him behind Andrew’s back. Kevin just looks confused.

Aaron’s been slamming down tequila like it’s his fucking job since they got there and he’s just drunk enough to be resentful when Andrew tells him to go fetch Kevin so they can go home and Andrew and Neil can fuck. Which is _so gross_. Aaron doesn’t really want to because the last time he saw Kevin, he was getting groped on the dance floor by some brunette with a short skirt and stars in her eyes.

“I don’t want to,” Aaron says petulantly. He’s got a glass in his hand full of something pink and sweet and Nicky’s giving him _looks_ again. He ignores it when Neil mutters something that sounds like “Jealous.” 

Because he isn’t. Aaron is very much _not_ jealous of the way Kevin was grinding on her ass, thank you very much. He just doesn’t like the idea of some exy slut trying to climb Kevin Day’s dick like it was her own personal Mt. Everest. He thought Kevin was better than that, worth more. That was all.

They’re not on the dance floor anymore so Aaron follows the logical train of thought to the back rooms. Kevin’s close enough to the twins that Roland would let him use the back and Kevin’s too prissy to fuck in the bathroom like the rest of the horny peons.

Aaron knows, logically, that they’re probably fucking around but he still isn’t prepared to turn the corner and see Kevin leaning against the wall with the brunette from before on her knees in front of him trying to suck his dick.

Aaron’s first thought is, ‘She doesn’t know what she’s doing at all’ and the second is ‘I could do better’, the third is ‘I _want_ to do better’ and coming in dead last is ‘Jesus, it’s even bigger than I thought it was.’

Aaron doesn’t know if the girl is too drunk to concentrate or if she’s intimidated or what but that can’t be getting Kevin off. He can see from here that she’s sloppy and uncoordinated, hardly closing her mouth around his cock and barely taking him a third of the way in. Aaron’s had bad blow jobs before and this is obviously a terrible one. He wouldn’t be surprised if she was using teeth.

So Aaron does the only thing he can think to do. He bangs on the wall next to them and says "It’s not gonna fucking bite you."

The girl shoots up, completely embarrassed which Aaron would usually feel bad about but he’s too drunk and pissed off and horny to care. She wipes her mouth and darts away, clearly aware that the gracious thing to do is beat a hasty retreat. Aaron watches to make sure she makes it through the double doors then he turns back to Kevin.

Kevin’s dick hasn’t flagged at all, still hard and thicker than Aaron ever imagined it was. He’s watching Aaron with a careful mix of annoyed and curious and making no move to put his dick away. Aaron’s nervous, licking his lips and wondering where all the courage from a few minutes ago went.

"I didn’t mean to scare her off," Aaron says quietly. It’s an effort not to stare at Kevin’s cock and he’s probably not managing it very well.

"Yes you did." Kevin doesn’t sound as mad about that as he should.

Aaron shrugs because okay, yeah he did. But she wasn’t doing a good job and Kevin deserves better. Aaron takes a deep breath and gestures at Kevin’s cock. “I could...take care of that for you.”

“Do _you_ know what you’re doing?” Kevin’s sneering a little. It should look annoying instead it makes Aaron want to climb him like a tree. Aaron pushes Kevin back against the wall and sinks to his knees. 

“I’m a fast learner,” he says, rubbing his thumbs over the jut of Kevin’s hip bones. Before his courage can abandon him completely, Aaron takes Kevin’s cock in his mouth. 

Aaron can sympathize with that girl a little bit, Kevin _is_ a lot to take in all at once, but that doesn’t stop him from trying. Aaron doesn’t have much of a gag reflex, a genetic blessing from the blow job gods apparently, but he still can’t manage to take Kevin all the way down. Hands settle in his hair, tangling and pulling a little. Aaron winces and Kevin adjusts his grip with a mumbled “Sorry, baby.”

Which fuck you, Kevin. Aaron glares up at him from the floor, squeezing what he can’t fit in his mouth while his tongue swirls over the head of Kevin’s cock. If Aaron wanted to be interchangeable with some bar slut, he never would have gotten on his knees for Kevin in the first place. Oh no, Kevin’s not going to get to close his eyes and pretend Aaron’s just another warm mouth. Aaron pulls out every trick he remembers liking, pushes himself until he’s got Kevin all the way down his throat.

Aaron’s so concentrated on what he’s doing that he isn’t listening to what Kevin’s saying. The breathless “Fuck, Aaron that’s so good baby” and “God you’re so fucking beautiful like this” go right over his head. 

Of course because Kevin is Kevin and he’s a _complete asshole_ , he gives Aaron like no warning before he comes, cupping Aaron’s cheeks and running his thumb over Aaron’s stretched lips. And Aaron gets it now, he gets why people spit because cum tastes _disgusting_ but spitters are quitters and Aaron Minyard is not a quitter so he sucks it up and swallows it all. He barely has a second to catch his breath before Kevin’s yanking him up and switching their places.

Aaron hisses because the walls are brick and they’re _cold_ but then Kevin’s hand is in his pants and Aaron could give a fuck less about anything other than Kevin’s hand on his dick. It’s as good as he imagined it would be, big callused fingers and Kevin’s intensity all focused on him. Aaron should be embarrassed by how hard his is, how wet his dick is already, but he can’t make himself care. All the cards are on the table already anyway. Kevin knows.

Aaron wraps his arms around Kevin’s chest and pulls him closer, resting against his bulk for a minute. It’s...nice, being this close to another person again. He’s missed it since he and Katelyn split up. Kevin’s warm and solid, strong and solid feeling. Like he could hold Aaron up forever if Aaron would let him. Or if Kevin wanted to. Which he doesn’t. Because this is just a drunk hookup so Aaron needs to quit picking out fucking curtains and concentrate on getting off so they can fucking leave before Andrew comes to find them.

That kills the already flagging mood. 

“What’s wrong?” Kevin can tell Aaron isn’t into it anymore, hand slowing until he’s barely touching Aaron at all. Aaron just shrugs and pushes him away, tucking his dick back into his pants. Kevin looks half pissed which is fucking bullshit because he got to cum, Aaron gave him a really fucking great orgasm so what the fuck, Kevin?

“It’s time to go home anyway.” Aaron pushes past him and he’s almost to the doors when Kevin grabs him for the second time that night and pushes him up against the wall. Aaron’s opening his mouth to tell him to fuck off when Kevin kisses him. And _oh fuck_ that is not something Aaron was counting on.

Kevin kisses like he does everything else, with his whole heart and Aaron can’t fucking deal. He buries his hands in Kevin’s stupid floppy curly hair and pulls him closer. Kevin’s hands come up around his thighs, tugging, and Aaron has to sort of hop in place to get them up around Kevin’s waist.

Kevin’s pressing up against him, hot and huge between his thighs, and “Jesus fuck how are you hard _already_?” Aaron moans when Kevin starts dropping kisses on his neck, sucking little red marks that are going to be a bitch to cover up. 

“It’s all you,” Kevin says like a total fucking sap. “Only for you.”

Aaron rolls his eyes so hard he’s sure they’re going to bounce along the floor. “What the fuck ever.”

“Why do you think I’m lying to you?” Kevin asks, sounding like his usual pissy self. He’s got his hands up under Aaron’s shirt and their cocks pressed against each other and _now_ he wants to talk feelings? Aaron isn’t playing that.

“Shut up and kiss me,” Aaron growls, pulling Kevin in again, lips harsh and demanding. Kevin dodges him and oh fuck, pissing him off just makes him press into Aaron that much harder. “You have condoms back at the house?” 

Aaron has to blink because that’s not a segue he was expecting. “Maybe..?”

Kevin nods like that’s any kind of an answer and sets Aaron down, the complete fucking bastard.

Aaron isn’t happy to be walking through Eden’s with a boner and then having to ride all the way home with one and he’s this fucking close to locking Kevin out of his bedroom and taking care of his fucking self.

But the thought of getting to fuck Kevin, having Kevin’s giant fucking dick inside him, is too much to resist. So Aaron leaves his door unlocked and strips and lays down on the bed and fumes. He might want to fuck Kevin but he doesn’t have to be gracious about it.

Kevin waits maybe ten minutes, not nearly long enough if he’s waiting for Andrew to be asleep, before he’s slipping into Aaron’s room. He locks the door behind him and Aaron reaches over to turn his stereo up. Kevin grimaces at the music tumbling out of the speakers but Aaron just rolls his eyes at him.

“Do _you_ want them to hear us? Because I sure as fuck don’t.”

Kevin rolls his eyes back and grabs Aaron’s thighs, pulling him to the edge of the bed. Aaron swallows down a startle squeak and lets himself be manhandled. Kevin grabs one of Aaron’s pillows and wedges it up under his ass, canting his hips up. His big hands come up and push Aaron’s legs apart, baring him to Kevin’s eyes. Aaron’s voice is quiet when he asks “What are you doing?”

Kevin groans and knocks his head into Aaron’s knee, hands stilling. “Do you _ever_ stop thinking?” And it shouldn’t sting but it kind of does. Aaron’s always been like that, thinking too much or too fast or asking questions when he shouldn’t and he knows it annoys people. But Kevin isn’t saying it to be an asshole, not really. He sounds more fond than angry.

“Make me stop then.” Aaron doesn’t know where the words came from but they work. Kevin’s eyes soften and then he’s pressing kisses to Aaron’s thighs, soft little things interspersed with tiny nips and it’s...sweet.

Aaron didn’t think it would be this nice. Kevin’s got Aaron’s dick in his hand, stroking it slow and easy, fingers too loose to really do much of anything but it feels good. Aaron’s almost melted into the mattress when Kevin’s tongue swipes over his ass. Aaron is not proud of the squeak he lets out. “ _What the hell Kevin_?”

“You don’t like it?” Kevin sounds completely confused which is bullshit because he didn’t have someone just _lick his asshole_ out of nowhere.

“That is not the fucking point, Kevin!” Aaron really wants to keep going but Kevin does it again and after the first jolt it’s....pleasant, Aaron supposes. He lets out a little sigh when Kevin smooths his thumbs over the curve of Aaron’s ass, presses a kiss to his hole. “God, this is…”

“Lay back and enjoy it, sweetheart,” Kevin says, voice gone rough and low. “I’ve got you, baby.”

It’s the names that do it more than anything else. Aaron has always been weak for any scrap of affection and Kevin is giving it to him in spades. Aaron relaxes back and tries to think more about the sensation than what exactly is going on and it works. Kevin’s good with his tongue, but his fingers are even better.

Aaron doesn’t know where he found the lube, if he went looking before he came to Aaron’s room, fuck maybe he could reach it from where he was crouched between Aaron’s legs. Aaron didn’t give a fuck. One of Kevin’s fingers isn’t the stretch Aaron was looking for but two is.

The whimper that comes out is small, embarrassing and needy and shouldn’t be able to be heard over the bass pounding out of the stereo but Kevin hears. He smiles up at Aaron and it’s such a sweet expression that Aaron’s heart almost breaks. He didn’t know Kevin could still look like that. He was sure that the Moriyama’s had beaten it out of him years ago.

It takes some maneuvering to get to where Aaron can cup Kevin’s cheek but he manages. The kiss Kevin presses to his palm almost destroys Aaron completely. He’s suddenly desperate for Kevin to be _closer, closer, closer_.“Come here.”

“You’re not ready yet,” Kevin says quietly, eyes fixed on where his fingers are still working inside Aaron. “I don’t wanna hurt you.” Aaron grabs his chin and makes him look up at him. “Aar-”

 

“Shh, baby, that’s not- I just wanna kiss you.” And it comes out needy and desperate and damning. Kevin grins and it’s a stupid dopey looking thing and Aaron loves h - _loves it_. He’s fucking gangly enough to kiss Aaron and keep fingering him and Aaron couldn’t be happier. Kevin kisses Aaron’s gasp when he adds a third finger right out of his mouth, stroking his free hand through Aaron’s hair. “You’re so good, sweetheart, so beautiful.”

Aaron can’t take this, the gentleness and the sweetness. It’s nothing like how he thought it would be and better than he ever imagined. Kevin makes Aaron’s brain _shut off_ , makes it all go quiet and that’s amazing and addictive and Aaron wants this forever.

But that’s not all up to him. 

Kevin’s back between his thighs now, rolling a condom on and Aaron wants to say fuck it, wants to feel Kevin’s cum inside him, but he also isn’t a complete idiot and if Kevin’s letting random girls suck him off, he might not be clean and Aaron’s seen too many STI presentations to let that go. Besides, he reasons with himself as Kevin lines up, rubs the tip of his dick over Aaron’s hole, Kevin’s big enough that Aaron’s already going to feel him for _days_. ‘And there’s always next time…’

‘ _Fuck, fuck, fuck_ ,’ Aaron gasps, hands fisted in the sheets. He knew Kevin was big but _what the actual fuck_! Kevin’s petting his thighs with shaking hands, clumsy as he tries not to just bury himself in Aaron. He’s pressing kisses to Aaron’s cheeks, dropping them on his lips and across his eyes like apologies or offerings. Aaron lets go of the sheets and digs his nails into Kevin’s shoulders instead.

The sting seems to be grounding, seems to bring Kevin back to where they are and the shaking stops as suddenly as it started. Aaron doesn’t _hurt_ exactly, it’s more of a burn, but it’s still uncomfortable and Kevin’s being so good, holding still for Aaron and Aaron just can’t.

“You’re so good, baby,” Aaron whispers, carding his hands through Kevin’s hair. “You’re being so sweet to me, Kev. You’re so sweet, baby.”

Kevin’s head drops onto Aaron’s chest and the breath he lets out sounds more like a sob. Aaron cradles his head, waits anxiously for him look back up, worried suddenly that something is wrong, but Kevin’s face is dry. He looks calmer, settled somehow. Aaron rolls his hips a little, testing it out, and the sting is still there but Aaron trusts Kevin to make it good so he rolls them again.

“It’s okay, baby, I trust you,” he says, a little breathlessly. Aaron isn’t usually vocal during sex but something tells him Kevin needs it. More than needs it, he _likes it_ too. Kevin moves just a little, pulls out and pushes back in, farther each time until they’ve got a rhythm going. Kevin could get better leverage if he sat back but Aaron likes him right where he is, draped over Aaron like a blanket, covering every part of him.

It’s slow and sweet and this isn’t _sex_ , isn’t a _hookup_ by any definition of the word. That should be so much scarier (and it is, in a distant sort of way that Aaron will probably freak out over later on) but it’s not. It feels right. Kevin’s got Aaron’s face in his hands, kissing him gently while he fucks into him. Orgasm is the last thing on Aaron’s mind so when he does cum it’s a complete surprise.

And if he thought _fingers_ were great, that’s nothing compared to how hard he cums on Kevin’s cock. He might actually black out a little bit because he doesn’t remember Kevin cumming too but he’s collapsed on top of Aaron and Aaron can feel his cock going soft inside him and Kevin’s shaking again.

Aaron runs careful hands down his shoulder blades, wincing at the way they’re absolutely _shredded_. “Fuck did I do that?”

“S’okay... felt good.” Kevin’s voice is choked and oh god, _what did Aaron do_?

“Kev? Baby... are you ok?” Aaron’s trying not to freak out but Kevin’s not really responsive right now and Aaron doesn’t really know how to handle that. He’s used to being the one who needs holding together after sex. He doesn’t _hate_ the thought of being that… not for Kevin anyway.

“Shh, shh, sweetheart.” Kevin cups his face in clumsy hands, thumbs sweeping across Aaron’s cheekbones. “Shh, I’m okay, I promise. Just...just let me lay here a bit, please?”

“As long as you need,” Aaron whispers. Kevin relaxes back against him, presses a gentle kiss over Aaron’s heart and _god_ , that’s almost too much in the best way Aaron’s ever felt.

Aaron strokes Kevin’s hair and kisses his temple, content to cradle him close until Kevin can move again. He doesn’t go far though, just pulls out and - _fuck is Aaron already feeling that_ \- rolls to the side to crush Aaron close. Aaron won’t be able to sleep like this, mind already going a mile a minute (replaying what they’ve done, wondering if and when it’ll happen again, how to hide it from Andrew, what to do if Andrew finds out, what Andrew would do if he found out) so he probably won’t sleep at all, but this is...nice. For now anyway. For Kevin though, Aaron thinks, he could probably put up with it as long as he needs him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't know what this was either. FYI spitters are quitters is like rule number three of mine and Nicky Hemmick's hoe code and that's just how it is.
> 
> Feedback on this work can be left here or at my tumblr, kibumunnie.tumblr.com! I'd love to know what you thought.


End file.
